TheRadBrad
Bradley "theRadBrad" Colburn, a.k.a. "The King of the YouTube Walkthrough", is a 26-year-old American gamer who plays the latest and most popular video games. Brad plays his games on his Xbox 360, PC, and PlayStation 3; has accounts on Facebook, Twitter, Steam, and Google+; and has his own line of T-shirts. Brad has over 700 million YouTube views and over 2 milllion subcribers. He has also been interviewd by BallerStatus.com and FMV Magazine. About Brad is a partner with Machinima, and has work alongside Tetraninja and xxRags. Brad is considered a web celebrity and is one of the many of commentators who capture our attention. Brad has a funny and uplifting personality, and is never rude or disrespectful. He started off doing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 videos, but then moved on to game walkthroughs starting with Dead Rising 2. Games Played Some games that Brad has played include: *''Dishonored'' *''Dead Space 1/2/3'' *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' *''Borderlands 2'' *''Batman Arkham City/Arkham Orgins'' *''Silent Hill 2/3/Downpour'' *''Far Cry 3'' *''Mass Effect 3'' *''Amnesia: The Dark Decent'' *''Dead Rising 1/2/3'' *''Halo 4'' *''Resident Evil 6'' *''Assassin's Creed III/IV: Black Flag'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2/3'' *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *''Hitman: Absoution'' *''Mark of the Ninja'' *''Deadlight'' *''Dead or Alive V'' *''DayZ: Standalone'' *''Sleeping Dogs'' *''The Walking Dead: Season 1/Season 2'' *''Prototype 2'' *''Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Max Payne 3'' *''Shadow of the Colossus'' *''Battlefield 3/4'' *''Gears of War 3/Judgement'' *''Syndicate'' *''Saints Row III/IV'' *''Outlast'' *''Splinter Cell: Blacklist'' *''Killzone: Shadow Fall'' *''The Last of Us'' *''Deadpool'' *''L.A. Noire'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Beyond: Two Souls'' And so many more. (Check out the latest ones here) Quotes Recurring *"…Aw, f**k! I messed it up again!" *"Just wanna say, 'Welcome back'!" *"See ya, bitch!" *"Take it, bitch!" *"F**k you, chair! (or gate, couch, etc.)" *"F**kin' Duck(, no)!" *"I know how to crouch!" *"Oh, hey there! enemy F**k you!" *"Oh, what the f**k, Charles!" *"Oh, (my) sweet, buttery Jesus!" *''he predicts that something specific—and bad—will happen; for example;'' "That helicopter's gonna get shot; I know it!" *"This shit is crazy!" *"You've gotta be shitting me!" *"I don't wanna spam you guys." *''"What?!?!"'' from Shadow of the Colossus *''his character, Wander'' "My name is Brad, and I kill things. Big things!" from F.3.A.R. *"My name is Brad, and this is f**king ''run!'' No I'm just kidding—this is the F.E.A.R. 3 Multiplayer Game Type called 'F**king Run!'." *"Whoever went right, you're by yourself. …Oh, no, you're not." *''Wall of Death almost comes up from behind them.'' "Oh, my god!" *''his burst-fire rifle runs out of ammo—again'' "Aw, I'm out of ammo a''gain!'' You gotta be kidding me!" from Gears of War 3 *''a chicken aboard the ship'' "…—a chicken!" over "Look at that shit! He don't even know! …'s like, 'What's a war?'" *''Cole pulls a joke about coupons'' "Ha-ha… Coupons!" *"Oh, wow. This can''not'' be good!" *"That looks so badass. Oh, shit, I'm playin'!" *''Lambent from the zipline'' "F**k you, f**k you... F**k you, too! … at a stalk, but doesn't shoot it You're cool!" *"I like how they're all just out there, having fun." *''the multiturret reloads'' "What?! You gotta reload it?! That's too realistic!" *''and picking up a Cleaver'' "Retro Lancer... I mean, I might as well just—what the hell?! gasps Oh, shit! That shit's crazy!" *''making the mistake of firing a Mortar inside the bridge (which killed him); laughing weakly'' "Note to self: don't shoot that...ever again...in a closed area!" *''two Savage Locust armed with Diggers appear'' "The f**k is that? …Oh, snap… There's two of 'em!" *"Forgot to say: Welcome back!" starts to collapse "Oh, shit!" *''dead bodies in cages'' "Oh, shit! He's had a bad day!" *''killing a Corpser hatchling in the lair'' "Annnd we're f**ked!" *''away from the Lambent Zerker'' "I don't even know where the f**k I'm supposed to go!" *''Sam brings up the Corpser hatchlings' mother'' "Oh, god, not a—not another Mother boss battle. That shit—''freaks'' me out; I hate spiders! Mother appears; roars Oh—''there it is! …'' Oh, my goodness!" *''before his truck drives over a Locust behind cover'' "I don't see him—oh, there he is!" *''decapitating the Brumak'' "I'm glad I'm not driving!" *"This shit is crazy! I'm-a beat this dude's ass!" *"Oooooh! Can I go in there? Can I go in there—" ["What're you lookin' at, COG?!"] "Oh, shit. Nevermind!" *"C'mon, mines! Move!" *"Annnnd… See ya, bitch!" from Battlefield 3 *''"Semper Fidelis"'' "Yeah, take that, bitch! 'a's yo ass!" *''"Operation Swordbreaker"'' **'"It's like a Michael Bay movie so far. I like it!" **''a dog starts barking at them'' "Uh-oh. Kujo - watch out!" **''PLR soldiers start swarming the building'' "Oh, it's on, bitch! It's f**king on!" grenade '''Montes: "Oh, shit—''grenade!" *a PLR soldier is killed by his own thrown grenade'' "Oh, he killed himself! What an idiot!" from Battlefield 4 Mission 1: Baku *''prompted to shoot the windshield'' "…You know I'm gonna do it; it's gotta happen." *''killing four hostiles who dropped him to 2 HP'' "Some''how, I'm not dead!" *a grenade lands near him'' "Uh-oh! Time to go!" *"Look at this sneaky bitch hidin'!" *''the enemy Havoc shoots their extraction helo, causing the factory to collapse'' "Oh, come on!" *''Recker amputates Dunn's leg to free him'' "Oh, my Jeez''us!" *driving down the road; a chunk of debris suddenly materializes in his path'' "Where the f**k'd that rock come from?!" *''down the helicopter'' "Get burned, bitch!" *"Oh, shit! car lands in the sea. So that's how it happened." Mission 2: Shanghai *"Am I just way too fast for these guys or what?" *"I think we're good the secondary weapons… Actually, you know what? Never mind. We're about to use the shotgun." laughs *"They didn't see me, did they? ... Looks like they did! Nevermind!" Mission 3: South China Sea *''Kovic somehow steals Brad's spot behind cover'' "Sum''bitch'' took my spot! Look at that! Buncha bullshit!" *''[when the USS'' Titan splits in half right in front of him] "Oh, f**k!" *''a guy'' "Bitch! laughs You ain't rescuing shit!" from Batman Arkham Origins *''to reach to higher ground by jumping from a short distance, falls and dies.'' "Are you f**king kidding? Are you bullshitting me?! What kind of bullshit is that? Biggest cracking shit I've ever seen ! F**king glue grenades !!" from Killzone: Shadow Fall *"Hey, it's that girl. Okay." *"I knew that thing wasn't dead!" from Outlast *''pressing for the elevator...and accidentally causing a man to fall down the shaft screaming'' "Oh, shit! …My bad!" *"Pleasedon'tseeme, pleasedon'tseeme, pleasedon'tseeme, pleasedon'tseeme…" *"He kicked this room open. Like, you know it's important, 'cause he kicked it open!" *"OK, so two big-ass dudes that are naked…are chasing me. And my instinct… pause. …is to go to the showers? … Who investigates a mental hospital? I mean,[ ]really?" *"I'm glad you guys this series. Pause. 'cause I sure as f**k don't get enjoyment out of this!" *''gasps'' "Oh, my f**king god!" ... "Go mo'f**ker go!" *"…there's a fat, naked guy who rips people's heads off, chasing me!" Trivia *Brad has a Corgi named Chubbs. *FMV Magazine interview Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:Gamers